The New Fifty Three (Co-Authorship Wanted)
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: An unfortunate accident with a black hole sends frieza's most disloyal soldier vegeta to a new earth. A different earth with new challenges and beings who rival him in power can vegeta rise to become a hero? Or will he fall to the dark side? Find out right here. (Set in the new fifty two, but with my own special twist).
1. Chapter 1

"A lone attack ball sped through space." Said a young man's voice. "Inside it was none other than a teenage prince, no _the_ teenage prince, of an almost dead race. He was on his way to a world that was supposedly unconquerable, also known as Kanass-the last place that the dead Kanassian race had-he was on his way there to conquer it in the name of lord Frieza, currently the 2nd strongest being in the universe." He continued. "A black hole miles away was troubling him. If he was caught in it he would most certainly die."

"In most worlds he would be far enough away to avoid it. In this one, he would not be as lucky." He said again.

* * *

He turned to his colleagues. A bald man with an incredibly large head, a white ghost in a green cloak, and a pale blue man with hair that defied gravity. "Well?What shall we do about him?" He asked. The pale man answered first. "I for one believe that you should stop narrating everything, Outsider." He said in his unusually cheery voice. "As for Vegeta, the black hole should either kill him or take him to another universe." He said.

The Outsider smirked. "I vote that he goes to an alternate reality." He said in his dark monotone.

The bald man spoke next. "I cannot vote either way, the council of watchers forbids it."

The ghost spoke next. "I know what universe your thinking of sending him too, Outsider. And its not happening." He growled

"Oh don't be such a baby, just because your so-called new fifty two caused the multiverse to break apart, doesn't mean you get the right to moan all the time! I have a religion dedicated just to hating me! And I never complain." He chastised.

"Don't talk about the multiverse's destruction. And as for my answer, it's an adamant no. He droned.

All heads turned to the blue man. "Guess its up to you to decide, Whis." The bald man said looking at him expecting an answer.

Whis contemplated this. And, after a moment, he answered. "Outsider is right, Specter, he should be sent to another world." He said, in a serious tone.

Smirking, Outsider walked back to the screen that displayed the prince's location, and began to narrate.

* * *

"And so, the order of the watching deities, having reached their decision pulled the attack ball towards the black hole." He said.

"Vegeta noticed this however and began to push the attack ball to full power. A light aura appeared around the ball as he tried in vain to pull away from it. But it was all in vain." He added with a tone of mock sadness.

"As the black hole pulled him in, a faint scream could be heard. Only to be sucked into the black void." He finished as just that happened.

He turned back to the others, who all glared at him. "What?" He asked. "NO, MORE NARRATION!" They all yelled in unison. He crossed his arms. "Fine." He said with a touch of anger.

* * *

 _Vegeta._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! He screamed as the ball was pulled into the void. " _The pain is unimaginable."_ He thought. _"But at least it will be over soon."_ He added with a slight twinge of hope.

Then, just as he was sure that he was about to die, he was flying through space again, as though nothing happened! Outside his window he saw two things: The first was a meteorite flying at high speeds right next to him, the second however was much more troubling. A planet was hurtling toward him at incredibly fast speeds! "Aw dang it." He said as if it was no more than a minor annoyance.

Moments later he was rapidly approaching some ground, soft white fluffy ground to be exact. He recognized it as snow. "Not the best option, but better than death I suppose." He said looking at the meteorite, that had become something of a companion as he had descended, but now their short-lived adventure was coming to and end.

Then, almost as if both of them didn't want to part from each-other, they each crashed at once. Vegeta was jolted forward, but stopped himself before he crashed through the glass. He opened the door to the attack ball and quickly activated the distress signal.

He heard a light pounding coming _from_ the meteor! He curiously walked toward it, and realized that it wasn't a meteor! But actually it was a ship! He peered inside the glass and saw a girl! He noticed-much to his discomfort-that she was in rather...revealing attire. She pounded on the glass and called for help. He sighed through his nose and tore the door from its hinges. She stepped out and breathed a 'thank you.' To which he merely grunted.

She looked around, her blond hair swaying around. "Do you know where we are?" She asked turning to him with her blue eyes. "No." He began before his scouter-a device that tracked energy signatures-beeped. "But I have a feeling that we are about to find someone who does.

* * *

 **Author's note: Before you start ranting about how I promised to update HOV, hear me out. I had a whole chapter done! But before I could save it my younger sibling pushed the button on the computer and caused everything to be lost. After that I lost the will to write that night. But I promise that HOV will be updated sometime this week. Hopefully. Anyway how's the story? Like the pairing? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Now as for the power of supergirl and superman they are each at their current new 52 power levels, as for the prince of all saiyans, he's less powerful than his saiyan saga self. He and supes will eventually become rivals, but not for a little while. 'Till next time true readers!**


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Superman. However I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

Vegeta turned in the direction of soldiers in some sort of armor speaking in clicks and beeps. "Machines eh? Not the weakest things aliens have used against me." The prince says cockily. The blonde shoots her hands out to stop him. "Wait! They may be allies!" She says stopping the prince form attacking them. Then they speak in some new language that neither understood. "My scouter tells me that this isn't any known language in the cosmos. Which is strange considering Frieza's empire owns most worlds." He says a little uneasily.

Suddenly cables launch out from the machines, and Vegeta dodges them, but the blonde is less lucky and is captured by them. She begins to struggle with the cables as the sun begins to rise. Vegeta grapples with one of them, and narrowly dodges a red laser blast that came from the blonde, which cuts into the robot he was fighting. "Watch were your aiming that thing! Insufferable fool!" He calls behind him. Suddenly he sees that one of the machines is about to jump on her, and fires a blast behind her, destroying it. "Hey!" She yells back pointing to her head. "Pssh, oh please, that was one of my weaker blasts. You would have been fine." The prince scoffs.

Suddenly there is a giant explosion and they are thrown to the ground. "Who dares?" "How did I survive that?" They say in unison. Then they look behind them, at a whole group of machines heading their way. Vegeta is the first to stand. "We fight!" He says getting into a fighting stance. "We run!" SHe says grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the horde. She doesn't make it far however, and collapses to the ground holding her ears. "Whats wrong woman!?" Vegeta demands looking at her. "Don't want to be a coward anymore?" He taunts, as they are surrounded. She releases a violent scream causing Vegeta to cover his own ears. "Gah quiet!" Is all he can ground out over her scream. As soon as he says this they are each tackled to the ground by the machines. Vegeta grabs his and tears its arms off! Revealing...Normal hands? Curious Vegeta tears the head off the machine, and finds a saiyan-like head underneath. The girl does the same. Automatically she demands to know where she is, and what is happening. He asks what planet he is on in a calm-if not-arrogant voice.

"Please, tell me where I am." She begs. "As the prince, I demand to know who I was fighting!" He demands, raising a ki charged fist in the air, ready to beat the answer out of his enemy. But before he can, all of the machines are defeated, and the one he was holding was torn from his grasp. Vegeta looks up at the figure floating above them. "Who dares?!" He demands. But he is ignored as the man begins to speak in another language. He opens his mouth to demand that he speak in the universal language, but stops when the girl starts speaking it too, albeit angrily. "You understand him?" He asked surprised. _"Wait a second, that symbol! Its the same on both of them. Sure the girl's is a bit more Z like but..."_ His eyes widened as he realized that they were of the same species, perhaps even the same brood. He catches a few segments of their conversation "Kara Zor-el? Zor-el? Is that her name?" He mused to himself. "Or perhaps its his name..." He trailed off on the thought and continued to listen in for any tidbits of their conversation that he could understand. "Kal-el, Jor-el? They must be introducing themselves, hopefully I can find a pint to interject on their conversation." He said thinking aloud again.

"Liar!" She shouts and punches the man in the face! He flies up to join her. "Good things are getting back to a language I can understand, so what did he do?" He said turning to her. "He pretended to be my baby cousin." She says steely calm. "So we're going to beat the real answer out of him, Right?" He asks not really caring whether or not she says yes. "Right. I'll go first." She says, and takes off after him. After catching up to him she grabs his cape, and begins to swing him around, into trees and into the ground all while speaking in the language that Vegeta can't understand. After a moment of this he joined in the fight. "My turn!" He says grabbing the other male's cape, and tossing him into the air, before slamming him back into the ground. "I don't pretend to know what she wants from you, but you had better tell her before I really start the torture!" He says sadistically, as he pounds his face in. Kara however intrudes, and throws him into the ground, hitting his face repeatedly as she talks again. Vegeta joins in the brutal pummeling, and the two begin to beat his face in together.

Suddenly she pulls back, and Vegeta-thinking she has what she wants-follows suit. But her shout says otherwise. "STOP!" She screams staring at her hands. Vegeta turns to look a the other man. "What did you do too her? Whatever it is is must be pretty damaging." Vegeta asks. "I didn't do anything, this is just a byproduct of a kryptonian living on a planet that orbits a yellow sun." He explains. "Hmm. Kryptonian eh? Never heard of that alien race, have you ever heard of the saiyans or Frieza perhaps?" He asks. But before he can get an answer, Kara flat out screams and lunges at Kal-el! Vegeta grins. "Looks like we're back to fighting!" He says flying up to catch up with them.

But before he can reach them Kara is thrown into the sky! Vegeta looks at Kal-el. "Dirty move, now it's your turn!" Vegeta says throwing him up into the sky with a punch followed up by an energy blast! Then he notes that Kara is falling, and decides to go catch her. He flies over and catches her saying. "Can't have my only ally dieing can I?" She looks up at him. "I was flying for a moment up there! I. Flew!" She says in shock. "That's what we're doing now, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock to you now." He says gesturing with his head. She looks around.

"You can fly?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

As they land on the ground they are rejoined by Kal-el. "We need to talk Kara." He says looking at her. Vegeta sets her down, and they both say the same thing; "How about no?" And they each pull back a fist and punch Kal-el in the face! where he is sent sailing through the sky and clouds. "Think you are capable of flying again?" Vegeta asks lifting into the air. "Or do you need me to carry you some more?" He taunts. "I can do it again." She says glaring at him. And slowly she lifts up into the air, and follows Vegeta. Who is currently using his scouter to scan for Kal-el's power level. "What is that thing doing?" She asks him. "My scouter is attempting to find false Kal-el's energy signature, its not very much, but its detectable." He explains. At that moment his scouter beeps, and puts a lock on Kal-el's energy. "He's going to come from-" He is cut off as Kal-el comes from behind them both, and tackles Kara into Vegeta, causing them to fly where he wants them too.

"Duck!" Vegeta calls to Kara and fires a blast into Kal-el's face, causing him to let go and throw them away, where they fly through a worn old wall! "Gah why is that wall there anyway?" Vegeta demands. "I know, ridiculous right?" Kara says getting off of him. Kal-el lands next to them. "I want to help you both, I know that you are both new too this world and it's customs. But the more you fight, the more i'm afraid that you aren't safe for the planet." He says in a calming voice. They look at each other and automatically they know what they want to say in response. Vegeta is the one who speaks first. "Did it ever occur to you..." He trailed off walking closer to Kal-el. "THAT WE DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" He screams throwing a fist charged with energy at Kal-el who goes flying! Kara follows up with an barrage of fists, causing him to fly through multiple layers of the wall!

Vegeta teleports behind them using super-speed and charges a purple colored energy blast. "Galek." Vegeta squints readying his shot. "Gun." His scouter beeps, and locks on to Kal-el's energy signature. They burst through the wall and Vegeta shouts. "Fire!" He throws his hands forward and a beam catches the two kryptonians, but Kara was ready for Vegeta to send out a follow up attack, and through Kal-el into the blast face-first!

The explosion rocks the world, and the wall! Vegeta puts the beam away, and prepares to continue the fight by stepping forward. Then he notices the civilians on top of the wall. He smirks evilly and holds his hand up at the civilians. He prepares a blast, but Kara flies forward and jumps in front of his blast, making the prince pause. "He prepares to say something when, yet again, he is interrupted. "I'm not going to fight you both, not with this many civilians around." Kal-el says walking out of some rubble. "Well then maybe I can help that." Vegeta says taking aim at the civilians. But yet again Kara jumps in his way. "They aren't bothering you. So there is no reason for you to attack them." Kara says sending a hard look at Vegeta. He puts his hand down as Kal-el begins to speak again. "If Kara will come with me I will explain where she is and why she's here." He says. "I'll come with, as I am too interested to know where I am." The prince says belligerently. And then, all of them take off into the sky together...

* * *

 **Authors note: And we are done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review! Anyway so Kara is about to learn what happened to krypton and Vegeta is going to piece together that he's in another universe and away from Frieza! Next chapter will cover how both react, it ought to be fun! Anyway on to the Q and A!**

 **Martial arts student: Good fic so far, look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Me: Thanks for the compliment and here it is!**

 **Sabere commander: Hey, like what you did here. Too bad I found it so early on that I have to wait through the pain of update lag, but I digress. In power level terms, how strong is Vegeta? Power levels are not useless, in fact they can be tremendously useful. Not all creatures resting are at their best, at least that's my theory to why scouters failed so much. I was wondering if there were any stories like this one, because I had never heard of any others. So, are there anymore?**

 **Me: Thanks, and the update lag only happens when I forget that the story deserves attention, but this one has gotten my attention back! Vegeta is around 5,000 resting, and with a max of 10,000. And no power levels aren't useless they give me a good way to compare characters to one another! Also good theory, my friend! No I don't believe there are any other stories out there that are like mine at least none that have Vegeta paired with supergirl, lol. So no.**

 **SailorDragonball87: This is a GREAT storyline! PLEASE continue it!**

 **Me: Thanks for the compliment, and your wish has been granted by I the eternal Joker, prince of all crime!**

 **Until next time true readers!**


	3. Annoyed Newcomers

**Author's note: Welcome back everyone! I didn't get any reviews this time around, so there will be no Q and A this time, and thus no reason to do a bottom author note. Anyway on to the story! But first the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or superman. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta, Kara Zor-El, and Kal-EL were currently flying across what Kal had informed them to be 'The Great Wall of China.' Vegeta had to admit, it was beautiful as a landmark, but its use as a wall? Not so much. "My Kryptonian name is Kal-EL, as you know. But here on Earth I am called Clark Kent." Kal-El said now speaking in plain english. "Tch, so you gave up your pride as a Kryptonian so you could blend in with these...Humans?" Vegeta asked in a scoffing tone. "Actually I only learned I was a Kryptonian a few years ago, and by that time my Earth name had sunk in." He elaborated further. Vegeta gave a scoffing grunt, and looked away. _"Kryptonians, I have never heard of that species of alien before, and I have gone to many planets. So where in the universe did that black hole send me?"_ The prince asked himself. "But wait. If you're who you say you are, where is uncle? And why were you sent here?" Kara asked furrowing her brows. Kal-El/Clark Kent gave a loud sigh. "Well Kara, that is the problem. Krypton was destroyed by a natural disaster about twenty years ago. Me you, and a general named Zod are the only Kryptonians left alive." He sighed.

"W..What! No, that's not possible! Krypton was fine a day ago!" She shouted hysterically. "Woman! Didn't you hear him a minute ago? It was destroyed 20 years prior! I can only guess that somehow you were put into some sort of cryosleep and sent off into a space pod in order to escape the disaster." He turned to look at Clark. "Is that correct, Kal-El?" He asked for confirmation. "Yes it is, Vegeta. But please call me Clark." The man nodded. "I will not! You may not care, but it is very important that you don't forget your heritage. If your race is extinct as you say it is, then you must at least honor it!" The prince spat in response. Kara glared at Kal, completely ignoring Vegeta. "I don't believe you." Was all she said before she launched herself through the clouds, and into the atmosphere.

Both Vegeta and Kal-El watched her leave. "She's going to look for your dead world isn't she?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer. "Yea, it'll be better for her if she sees it for herself. But she needs to come back here, she has new powers that she can barely control and she may hurt herself, or others." He says nodding. "So what about you? What are you going to do now?" He asks Vegeta turning to look at him. He taps his scouter. "I am going to try to reach the Frieza's empire so I can leave this planet myself, as my ship is no longer in working ord..." He trails off as the scouter begins to beep. "No known signals to be reached, no transmissions found, empire feeds gone." It says causing his jaw to drop slightly. " _Where even am I!? This place cannot be so far out of Frieza's reach that there are no signals to be found! We have a map of the whole blasted universe for crying out loud!"_ The prince thinks, rage boiling to the surface.

Then he realizes it. He was pulled into a BLACK HOLE! Some of Frieza's top scientists believe that black hole's lead to alternate universes, and he FLEW into one! "I'm in a alternate universe!" He says, monotonously but with a hint of shock. Slowly the look of shock is replaced by a smirk of pure happiness and evil. "I don't think I like that look. What were you in your universe?" Kal asks looking at Vegeta. "A mercenary who killed planetary inhabitants in order too sell the planet to the highest bidder." Vegeta said with a shrug. Kal-El glares at him, before relaxing a bit. "Well you won't be doing that here." He tells the prince, who scowls. "And why not?" Clark grins at him and hold up two fingers. "Firstly, if you ever try to harm Earth I'll be there to stop you. And secondly, we have a universe wide police force that will bring you down before you can take too many planets." Vegeta scowls as he finishes.

"Fine, so perhaps I won't be able to do that...Yet. But I will go to my ship so I can get off this planet to see if my own race survived." Vegeta said taking off away from Kal-El. "He'll probably come back. Both of them will." Kal-El said hearing someone re-enter the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the spaceship craters._

Vegeta, and Kara landed at the same time, at the same place. "Find what you were looking for up there?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. The girl is in no mood for his wit however, and glares at him. Prompting him to remain silent. Until they realize that their ship are gone! "What the-? Where is my attack ball?!" He demanded. "Where is my ship?" She asked looking around. Suddenly a blue hologram appears, and begins to start speaking. "Oh great, more words we can't understand." Vegeta says with a roll of his eyes. After it finishes, a blue dot appears, and flies up into the sky. "I think it wants us to follow it." Kara says and the two of them lift into the air.

"How much do you want to bet there is a trap waiting for us up there?" Vegeta asks, not taking his eyes off the dot. "I don't know, two? Three? Hundred?" She answers with a slight grin. As they exit Earth's atmosphere, Vegeta brings up a light blue aura and traps air inside of it to keep him breathing. Kara just keeps flying. They follow it up till they see a large space station hovering outside Earth's gravity. _"Well, I wonder how we managed to miss that on our way here."_ Vegeta thinks to himself. A hanger opens up on the station, and lets them inside.

Vegeta is the first to notice the flies coming their way, and incinerates them all with a ki blast. "Be wary Kara, we are not in the company of allies any longer." Vegeta warns her as they proceed through the station.

They continue forward until they reach a steel metal room towards the middle of the ship. Suddenly the door behind them slams shut with a loud BANG! Vegeta whirls around right as his scouter beeps, alerting him to another energy in the room. "It's a trap!" He exclaims as a creature that can only be described as 'The Brain' walks in. It lunges for Kara. But is stopped when a gloved fist slams into it's abdomen. "You will begin your fight with me." Vegeta says cockily as he tries to remove his fist from it's globular body. It grabs Vegeta's other fist, and swings him into the wall! "Would you like me to help? Or do you have this?" Kara says sarcastically, as Vegeta is brutally flung around by the brain. "Nope! I've got this!" Vegeta says forcing the thing to stop swinging him around, by digging his feet into the metal ground. The prince's hands begin to supercharge with superheated ki, and the brain's body begins to melt. It staggers back, trying to rip Vegeta's hands from it's grip to no avail. "Big Bang Attack!" The prince shouts and destroys the creature entirely...And covering him in the remains of the creature. "Ha ha!" Kara laughs at him, causing a vein to bulge on the prince's head. "NOT FUNNY, WOMAN!" The prince screams at her in return.

"It is pretty funny." She says in between laughs. "Can we just go and retrieve our ships please?!" The prince exclaims turning away from her, and putting his hands on of the doors. "They're not through there." Kara says with a knowing tone. "Oh? And where are they?" He asks sarcastically. She points to their left, and smirks. Vegeta growls low, and shoves the door open. With Kara taking the lead, they continue forward into the ship until they reach the room their ships are being held in.

Kara walks toward her ship, ready to leave the dreaded world of Earth behind. Vegeta greedily walks toward his ship,thinking up plans of how he will take over the universe. But Kara's sudden scream shakes him out of his thoughts. He looks toward about to make a joke about how much she screams, but stops when he notices her green complexion. "What's wrong-AAGH!" Vegeta screams as a bolt of electricity hits his back, and a strange dart plunges into his neck. Vegeta falls forward and notices a man with a suit walk into the room. "Please, stop struggling both of you. We only have your best interests at heart." A crisp and clean voice comes from the man. Vegeta raises a hand, cupped with energy. "I...Highly...Doubt...That" He said in a slow tone as he fell into unconsciousness.


	4. The Escape

**Author's note: Today is a tremendous occasion, as it is the return of The New Fifty Three! So, without delay, LETS GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Superman,or any of their affiliates. However I do own the Plot of this story and my own OCs**

* * *

Cold. That was the best description of what Vegeta felt right now, he was cold and strangely...wet? Was this the place of eternal suffering he had been told of so much as a boy? His father always said that if he was strong he wouldn't have to worry about going to _that_ part of the afterlife, clearly this world didn't follow the same logic. Wait a minute, he heard voices, ones he could understand! They were talking about something, him maybe? He listened closer, still keeping his eyes closed.

"What should we do sir? His skin doesn't seem like it can be poked through, our scientists are having trouble cloning the stuff his armor is made of, AND we still have no idea where he came from!" A decidedly young voice spoke, sounding irritated.

"Easy, we have one thing that can kill him, use that as leverage if he proves to be an issue if he a...wake...ns." He trails off as he finally notices Vegeta's eyes open slowly...

"Well Shoot." Came the younger one's voice, high and fearful.

Vegeta smirked and put both hands on the glass in front of him, and a strange blue light fills the room...

* * *

 _Two rooms away..._

* * *

A young soldier opens up the pod they were encasing Kara in, this man was one that she herself had spared during their fight, it was his time to repay the debt. He slides on a voice translator and speaks, his usual Russian...which comes out English thanks to the translator.

"It is OK, don't be afraid. I am here to help you escape." He says in a swift, yet soothing voice. "Can you walk?" He asks her when she fully awakens.

"I think so, but keep me up just in case." She answered quietly.

They had made their way out of the room, when a monstrous explosion catches their attentions.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT RUN, WORMS, RUN!" The unmistakable arrogant voice of Vegeta calls from their left.

He steps out of the burning wreck that was once a lab, looking evil and dangerous with his body silhouetted in such a way. He walks over to the one scientist he'd left alive, and roughly picks him up. "Scouter, armor, and jumpsuit, where are they? NOW!" He bellows, seeing the apprehension in the young scientist's face. "Down the hall and to left! Please don't kill me!" He begs holding his arms up in a futile attempt to defend himself.

Vegeta's smirk turned dark as he threw the young man to the ground roughly. "I'll give you a ten second head start until I start hunting you." Was his reply. The young man scrambled to his feet as Vegeta began counting. "Ten, nine..." He ran as fast as he could down the long corridor, silently cursing whoever designed this place.

"Eight, seven, six, five..." The prince continued raising his palm upwards and taking aim at the man.

"Four, three, two..." His voice dropped to a low whisper as the Ki began to charge up. "One..."

"VEGETA!" The unmistakable, but faint, voice of Kara filled his ears, distracting the Prince Of Saiyans long enough for his prey to get away.

"Dang it! WHAT WOMAN?!" He bellowed turning to her and her savoir.

"Killing the innocent is wrong!" She replies, starting to reclaim some of her strength.

"Not in the line of work i'm in." He says crossing his arms, and heading towards them, the scientist basically forgotten.

"Your line of work sounds terrible." Was her retort.

"I used to commit genocide on entire worlds in the name of a tyrant I absolutely hated, yea _'terrible'_ is the perfect way to describe my line of work." He said meeting up with both of them with a hint of sarcasm.

"So who's this?" He asked sending the rouge soldier a sideways glance.

"My savoir." She replied.

"Yes, now if either of you want to escape this place with your lives, you should come with me.

"Not until I get my stuff back." Both said with varying degree's of authority and power.

"Fine, but we must hurry!" He relented with a sense of urgency.

They quickly made their way down the hall, as best as they could with a wounded person, and turned left when they came to a very large door made of solid steel, where Vegeta took hold of Kara so the man could try to open the door.

"Can't open it, don't have clearance." He said looking at both of them with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it Mr...? What should we call you exactly?" Vegeta asked, cocking his head.

"Sergei, Private Sergei." Comes the mans respectful reply.

"Well private, you better get out of the way, or else this might get a bit messy." Vegeta half-joked, raising his free arm with a Ki ball already charged within.

Sergei dodged right at the last moment and the orb of energy busted the door open with a loud BOOM!

Vegeta let Kara go, and the two zipped in and grabbed their clothes from off the dissection tables, each knocking or blasting the scientist's picking at their clothes as they did so. They turned around blushing furiously when both realized they'd been in their underwear the whole time! Vegeta's jumpsuit and armor slipped on with ease, so did his gloves and boots, then he put his scouter to his ear. Kara's clothes slipped on with much more ease, as they simply snapped on.

"Lets go get our revenge." Vegeta said as they walked out of the room together

"Lets. He's up there, towards one of the larger areas on the ship." Kara said, pointing even though neither two males could see.

"Good, lets go." Vegeta said turning to look at Sergei.

"Wanna take the express elevator Private?" Vegeta said raising into the air, and holding his gloved hand out.

"I will walk, I know a secret route to his office, as I assume that's where you two are going." He said and began walking down to the opposite end of the hallway.

"Well, if you say so." Vegeta shrugged. They waited until the man was long gone, and then blasted a hole into the wall and flew out into space. They flew stoically, and side-by-side, each had their eyes set, or rather Vegeta followed Kara's glaring gaze upwards. Then they crashed into a giant, well-furnished room where the man who had attacked them earlier was sitting at a large, Mahogany desk.

"You!" Both said in unison, walking up to his desk, anger evident on their young faces.

"You might need to hire better security." Vegeta smirked, grabbing him by his collar, roughly.

"Your dead for daring to hurt us!" Kara said, eyes glowing red.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "I'm allowed to kill this one? I thought 'killing the innocent' was wrong?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"He's not innocent." She replied darkly.

The man returned her dark smirk. "You two really are fools." He said. And, upon getting confused looks from the two, he elaborated. "Your friend, Sergei, Was it? He is in trouble, my men are out there as we speak, preparing to have him executed. You have hmm, five minutes? Yes, five minutes sounds right!" He held up his five fingers to punctuate his statement.

"Go on ahead, Kara. Repay your debt to him, i'll handle this." Vegeta said, tossing a backwards look to the Kryptonian, who nodded and zipped away.

"That just leaves us." Vegeta said, giving a dark smirk and raising a fist...

 _A few minutes later..._

* * *

The man's screams of agony were plentiful and loud! The Prince quite enjoyed his torture session with the owner, Simon was his name apparently, who, within minutes, was begging for his life! Now Vegeta felt calmer, more at ease as he walked through the ship, destroying bits of it as he went, leaving a large wave of destruction in his path.

His scouter beeped when it detected Kara's low, but interesting, power signature along with a much lower signature, which was weird since most humans the device had detected were on par in terms of power with her...Which meant someone was dying! And he had a good feeling as to who it was too.

He zipped down the halls, flying now prepared to comfort the blonde female if need be. He met up with Kara and noticed, as he predicted, that she was sobbing over Sergei's dying body. Sergei, for his part, was using the last bit of his energy to comfort her, the translator was destroyed so he could only do so in his native tongue however.

The words still held the same meaning as they would have in English. Soon Sergei drew his last breath and was gone, then Vegeta stepped up and told her they needed to go. She didn't seem capable of flying at the moment, so Vegeta quelled his pride for the moment and picked her up. As the duo of aliens blasted out of the ship, Vegeta turned back and blew one, single, massive, blast that obliterated half of the space station. They rode the shock-waves from the blast down to Earth, where they crashed in a very familiar, if not disgusting harbor...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that was fun, not much to say here other than i'm sorry for taking so long and on to the Q and A!**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** **While I was brushing my teeth tonight, I was thinking about Supergirl meeting Vegeta and the two would be comparing what happened to their home planets. This made me wonder, what would the Saiyan version of Kryptonite be? What if there were radioactive pieces of Planet Vegeta? Could you write that?**

 **Me: Good idea but alas no. Considering planet Vegeta never existed here in this world (The DC one) there would be no way for a 'Saiyanite' shard to be created in this universe, sorry but thanks anyway.**

 **mdhunter111: Pretty good story so far! Please continue soon! Looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks!**

 **Me: I will attempt to continue this story's arc as best as I can, Keep in mind that this is more of a side-project than a main focus, as most of my stories are. This Side-project just happens to get more love than the others :). Speaking of which...**

 **I have a plan to create a second focus story that will start with a bunch of Prequel Oneshots that will fill you in on character back-rounds. These will be set in the Batman Arkham Universe and will eventually turn into a large scale full story. You can give Bat-teen 28 credit for giving me the inspiration for this story idea, as she/he has done something similar and you should definitely check her/him out over in her stories. They were, of course, one of my first writing influences. With that said**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
